Taking a Chance
by mangalover16
Summary: It wasn't a secret that renowned troublemaker, James Potter, fancied model student, Lily Evans. He swore that she would be his at the end of every year. Now as they go through their final year at Hogwarts, will Lily be able to recognize his sincerity?
1. She puts the lilies to shame

**A/N- Hello everyone! I haven't been on fanfiction in ages but I've been going through a HP phase right now so I felt like writing. Anyways, a disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or Harry Potter of course.**

**Now, on with the story! If there's anybody reading it of course.**

* * *

This is it. This is really the end.

Lily Evans stood there on Platform 9 3/4 with her trunk for what would be the last year until maybe...someday she came back with her own kids.

Her parents hadn't been able to accompany her this year as they had a business meeting to attend to and she never expected Tuney to come, even more so now that Tuney had found herself a lover in Vernon Dursely.

She felt exceptionally lonely standing there by herself, staring at all the other families bidding goodbye to their kids. Lily stared at eager soon to be first years impatiently waiting for their parents to say their final words; kids too young to go to Hogwarts yet were moaning and some were even crying.

Lily half expected to see Severus appear next to her and saying something about another year at Hogwarts but he wasn't her friend.

Not anymore anyways after what happened in their 5th year.

Another wave of loneliness and maybe even despair crashed over Lily and she was on the verge of tears when three voices disrupted her thoughts.

"Lily!"

"Lil-ay!"

"Lils!"

She looked up to see her best friends Marlene McKinnon, Alice Thompson, and Dorcasa Meadowes running up to her, engulfing her in a hug. "We've missed you, hun!"

"What are you still doing standing here? Hurry up and board! We've saved you a seat in our compartment of course."

"Come on!"

Lily's heart swelled and she nodded, straightening up to her fullest. The minute she had boarded the train, she changed into her school robes, making sure the Head Girl badge glistened on the robe.

"How was your summer, Lily?" asked Alice, smiling brightly.

"Never better. You?"

"Oh it was wonderful!" Her smile seemed to widen even more. "You won't believe it! You know Frank - Frank Longbottom - asked me out during the summer! I haven't seen him yet on the train but oh I can't wait!"

"Alice, that's amazing! I'm really happy for you," Lily exclaimed. "Frank is a great guy for you."

"And what about you,Lily?" Marlene asked, a small smirk on his face. "James bugged you enough that you've fallen for him yet?"

"Someone say my name?"

The compartment door burst open and Lily groaned, seeing the four boys who liked to call themselves the Marauders in the doorway, James in the front, wearing his trademark sneakish grin. "Evans!" He ran over to her, trying to give the love of his life a hug and a kiss.

"_Protego!_"

James rebounded off Lily's strong shield charm and would have been thrust out into the open dooray if Remus hadn't caught him.

"Attempt to do that again and I'll hex you." She glared at him.

James rubbed his nose, where he had bumped into the invisible wall. "Aw, c'mon, Lilykins. It's the 7th year, our last one. I've matured lots! See? Oi, Snivellus!" he bellowed to the passing Severus Snape, who stopped and looked at James through the curtain of his greasy black hair with hate in his eyes.

"Snivellus! How was your summer? Good, I presume? Good! Have a nice day!" And before Severus could say anything, James had closed the door in the boy's face with a swish of his wand. "See, Evans?"

"Actually no, I _don't_ see."

"Do you see this?" James flicked his wand and a bouquet of floers appeared. "Tada! Beautiful lilies for a beautiful Lily. Although I must say, you put these flowers to shame."

"That is so cute!" Dorcas couldn't help but squeal, causing Peter to turn his back on everyone and try to imitate what James had done. Sirius, having spotted him attempting this, rolled his eyes.

"It is NOT cute," Lily retorted, but nevertheless removed her shield charm and accepted the lilies anyway, her cheeks slightly tinted pink.

James then took this chance to say, "So you want to go out with me?"

"Cough it up. Told you he would ask before the trolley lady came around," Marlene and Sirius said simultaneously while Alice and Peter groaned at the same time.

"No."

"First rejection of the year, mate," Remus grinned. "Congrats."

"I'm not down," James ruffled his hair so the back was sticking up. "You'll succumb this year, Evans; I'm sure of it."

"In your dreams."

"Actually, in my dreams you already did, and we're the happiest couple in the entire wizarding world! Dreams are amazing, wouldn't you agree? For example, yesterday we were in the empty corridor sno-"

"Please shut up, Potter, you're giving me a headache," Lily shot him another deathly glare.

"Okay. But I'll be seeing you more this year than ever, so I'll be talking to you lots."

"What are you talking about?" she asked suspiciously. "You didn't pass your Arithmancy or your History of Magic O.W.L.."

"As flattered as I am that you know what subjects I take and don't take, look!" he said speedily before Lily could interrupt him saying that he had been the one who had mentioned this mutliple times. James pointed victoriously at a speckless spot on his robes, then looked down. "Oh, wait...blimey, what'd I do with it? Uh... ah hah! Found it!" He pulled something out of his pockets, shined it a bit, and held it up: a gleaming badge with the words HEAD BOY.

Lily's eyes seemed to bulge out of their eyes sockets. "NO. No! All right, who'd you steal that from? Give it back to him."

"Hogwarts sent it during the summer by owl," he replied with a straight face.

Lily immediately glanced over at Remus who nodded; she looked horrified.

"Head boy and head girl have many duties together. Isn't that fantastic?" he exclaimed, pinning the badge on.

"Yea. Fantastic," she muttered, looking don at her own pin as if she wanted to rip it off.

"James." Sirius tapped his friend and gestured to the door, waggling his eyebrows.

"Got'cha. We're off, my love. But we'll be back," James inked at Lily who muttered in reply, "Please take your time."

Sirius grabbed Peter by his robes to get him going; "No wait!" he pleaded, still trying to make flowers apear. However, no matter how many times he swished and flicked his wand, no decent flowers appeared. Finallly, he seemed to give up and just tossed a bouquetful of weeds to a shocked and revolted looking Dorcas before being yanked out of the compartment.

"What...the...hell?" Dorcas managed to get out.

Lily let out a small laugh. "Hey, it's the thought that counts. And it's pretty cute if you ask me."

"Where's that bastard, Padfoot?" James growled, causing Remus to sigh and ast the Muffliato Charm on Lily's compartment; this wasn't going to be a sight she would like to see.

"I heard him standing by the door listening and then running that way," Sirius pointed don the corridor.

The Marauders made their way down the halls of the Hogwarts Express, looking everywhere.

"There he is! There's ol' Snivelly!"

James drew his wand faster than lighting. "_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego!"_

James slid a bit backwards but still kept a steady footing, not distracted by Remus muttering, "_Muffliato_" everywhere.

"Bastards!" Snape yelled at them. "Not smart enough to make your own spells, but stealing others? How thick can Gryffindors get?"

"I suppose you wouldn't me mentioning that to Lily Evans, would you?" glared James.

Snape seemed to go white at the thought. "I don't mean her."

"But you meant to call her a 'mudblood' did you? I haven't forgotten and you won't get away with that." His eyes flashed angrily. "And now, you're listening in on our conversations?"

Snape straightened up a bit. "I don't have to explain myself to _you_."

"You better not cross me this year, Snivellus. I'll curse you to the end of time. And don't bother Evans either."

"She obviously doesn't like your presence either, Potter."

"Better me than you."

To that, Snape seemed to find no comeback and just raised his wand higher.

Sirius scoffed. "I don't suppose you'd like to relive that day again? Although I, for one, would not want to see your graying underpants again."

"_Sectumsem-"_

_ "Petrificus Totalus!"_

Sirius had moved faster than Snape who soon was frozen on the ground.

"Are we just going to leave him here?" Peter asked, looking close at the frozen Slytherin.

"No, what happens when Lily comes out and sees him? He's obviously going to know it was Prongs," answered Remus.

James dragged the body with the tip of his wand and pulled him into an empty compartment. "I suppose we'll just un-freeze him later." He shut the door and the four of them walked into their own compartment at the other end of the hall.

He collapsed into the seat, looking dazed, clutching his heart. "Evans..."

The other three exchanged a look, rolling their eyes. Here he goes again.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," he started. "When I first fell for her."

"Of course he would remember it, he mentions this like everyday," Remus whispered to Sirius, who smirked.

"...SHE WILL SUCCUMB THIS YEAR. I really have matured."

"Wait, does this mean no more yelling inapproriate things across the Great Hall? Prongs, how could you?" Sirius looked horrified at the thought of not doing that.

"We'll see," James winked.

"How is she going to succumb? Are you finally going to just slip her a love potion?" Peter raised an eyebrow, while twiddling anxiously with his wand.

"Of course not! Even I'm better than that. I prefer to use my own skills and charms-"

"What charms?" Remus grinned.

"I can't show my charms to you, Moony! You're not a girl!"

"Oh. _Those_ charms. You don't need to show me, I know what they are."

The four Marauders laughed and James knew that he would never let that seed of doubt buried deep in the bottom of his heart to grow. Never.

* * *

**A/N- Comments are much appreciated! Thank you for reading! **


	2. Never Gonna Change

**A/N- Enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

"Oh, hurry up will you?" Lily cried in exasperation as her friends seemed to move slower than snails down the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor Table.

"What is your rush?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. "You should know the food hasn't appeared yet. Heck, Professor Dumbledore hasn't even appeared yet."

"No, I don't care about the food, I care about getting a seat where Potter can't be near me, which is the edge of-"

And just by saying that, the three girls ran at rapid speed and filled the spots before Lily could get to them in time.

"No! NO! Why are you doing this to me you guys?"

"Because we want you to get with James already," glared Marlene.

"What?" Lily looked genuinely dumbfounded. "Why the bloody hell would you want me to get with that arrogant bullying toerag?"

"Because he's not that bad once you get to know him. Really. And he loves you."

Lily scoffed and grudginly took a seat next to Dorcas, knowing that Alice was saving that place for Frank.

_Why would they want that? Don't they know how much I can't stand that pestering James Potter?_

"Why, thank you for saving this seat for me, my Lilykins."

_ Speak of the devil..._

Lily whipped around to see the four Marauders and said, "My name is Lily, thank you very much, not Lilykins. And second, I don't recall being yours."

"Kay, beautiful." James casually slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Get. Away. From. Me. NOW." Lily growled so forcefully James withdrew his arm, smirking. "This year, babe."

"Jaaames! It's been too long!"

The lot turned around to see a blonde Ravenclaw girl standing there, showing off her pearly whites and twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. "I've missed you, you know."

"Hey, Emma!" James grinned, his hands immediately flying to the back of his head, where he started ruffling up his hair (Lily rolled her eyes). "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Lily Evans. Say hello, Lily."

"Excuse me? Your what?" Lily asked incrediously. "I absolutely am not."

"She's just a tad shy," James smiled at the girl, who gave a cold look at Lily and then turned back her attention to James. "Anyways, I can't wait to see you at the next Quiddith match. But just be aware that I'm going to beat your arse real good, James. Prepare to lose."

He laughed. "We'll see about that."

With one last withering glance at Lily and a bat of the eyelashes at James, she walked - or rather, strutted- back to her own table.

"Catcher on Ravenclaw's Quidditch Team, quite a whore. I snogged her once or twice," Sirius declared, seemingly quite proud of himself for having snogged a slut.

"Don't worry, Lily, you know you're my one and only." James said in a reassuring tone, making Lily scoff and open her mouth to say something, but became interrupted by a squeal.

"FRANK!" Alice cried as her boyfriend slipped into the empty seat, kissing her on the cheek. "Hello, love. How are you?"

"Where have you been? You didn't come visit me on the train."

"Sorry, Alice. I wasn't on the train. I kind of missed it...so we flew here."

"Well at least you're here now," she giggled and kissed him on the lips, not caring they were in public.

"Don't you want that?"

"Huh?" It took Lily a while to realize James was talking to her. "Want what?"

"That." He pointed to the couple snogging now and winked suggestively. "Baby, you know that all you have to do is say the word."

"How about this word? NEVER!" Lily glared.

Frank let out a laugh. "Still going at it huh, you two? How've you been, Lily? All right?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Perfect." He flashed a smile.

"Oi, stick to your own girlfriend, Longbottom," James remarked with a laugh, but his hazel eyes were cold and didn't match the smile. "Lily's mine."

"I won't cross you, Potter." Frank winked and started talking to Alice before Lily could exclain, "I'm not anybody's!"

She then realized she was trapped with no one to talk to but the arrogant toerag. Marlene and Dorcas obviously weren't planning on talking to her while he was there, and the couple was too busy with each other. Which left...Potter.

Lily turned to her right with great dread, but almost cracked a smile seeing James already turned facing her, a childlike look of excitement upon his face, as he had obviously realized the same thing. "Isn't it great we have four classes together, Evans?"

"How would you know that?"

"Sirius accioed your schedule from your bag when you weren't looking. Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Fantastic, yes?"

"No."

"Wanna go out with me?""

"No."

"Please?"

"NO."

James abruptly stood up from his seat and walked away, leaving a befuddled Lily behind staring at his back. Was it possible she had hurt him? But how could that be? He didn't have a heart or feelings.

"Now you've done it, Lily," whispered Dorcas. "He's gone to find that Ravenclaw slut and shag her."

"Fine with me," she muttered, feeling the most tiny bit of what was it...regret?

"I feel bad for you, Lily," Sirius said from across the table, shaking his head.

But before she could ask why, the double doors opened to reveal Professor McGonagall leading the pack of first years over to the stool with the Sorting Hat upon it. Immediately after its ending, the ping noise from an eating utensil against a glass cup directed everyone's attention to the front table, where Professor Dumbledore was now standing. "Another year has arrived. I trust everyone has had a great summer and is now ready to study?"

Everyone groaned.

Professor let out a chuckle and looked at everyone over his half-moon spectacles. "Before I forget, I'd like to introduce our Heads for this new school year. Our Head Girl - Lily Evans!"

Lily blushed as she stood up to cheering applause.

"And our Head Boy - James Potter!"

The cheering and whooping increased as he stood up, smiling that smile that drove girls crazy. "Professor, can I say something?"

Dumbledore seemed surprised for a fraction of a second but then nodded, a small smile on his face as if he knew what was going to be said.

James Potter cleared his throat and right when a mischievous look appeared, he said, "I LOVE YOU LILY EVANS, SO GO OUT WITH ME ALREADY."

Everyone roared with laughter and while some boys wolf-whistled and other girls looked at Lily with envy, some staff members were trying their best to cover their smiles. Lily's face turned bright red as she felt her face burn up. "Sh-shut up, Potter!" she managed out before sitting down and covering her face with her hands._ I should have known he wouldn't change. He doesn't have a heart at all._

Professor Dumbledore chuckled a bit more before saying, "I think that's enough amusement for tonight. Let us feast!"

Sirius grinned widely and leaned over the table once again. "That's why."

Lily grabbed a drumstick and started chewing on it ferociously. "If Potter comes back here, I'm going to make him wish he never met me."

* * *

**A/N- I hope you liked it. Comments are love. **


	3. No Potters Allowed

**A/N- I hope I won't disappoint you readers with this chapter...I should probably put a disclaimer shouldn't I?**

**Well...DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY (EXCEPT THE ONES I MADE UP). EVERYTHING IS PROPERTY OF J.. **

**

* * *

**

"Morning, Lily! You're looking as fresh as ever-oomph!" Just as James had tried to slid into the empty seat next to Lily in their first class of the day and the new school year, Transfiguration, he had rebounded off what seemed to be a spell against the seat.

Without even turning around to look, Lily continued to read her Daily Prophet, as she had been the first to arrive in the empty classroom. "I put an anti-Potter jinx there." Suddenly she whipped around and gave him the death eye. "In case your pitiful brain can't comprehend that, it means no James Potters allowed."

James adjusted the Head Boy pin on his robes. "Are you still mad over what I did yesterday?"

Lily responded by not saying a single word and continuing to read the newspaper.

"Aw, Evans, don't be like that." James worked his mouth into a small pout and started ruffling the back of his hair again, making his hair stick up even more so. "Fine, be that way."

James pretended to walk away but at the last minute ran to the other side of Lily, managing to squeeze onto the very smallest edge of the seat and then scooted her to the Anti-Potter Zone. "Ahhhh, this chair's still warm. Bless you."

"Potter, you prat!" She grabbed her textbook and started whacking James's shoulders with it over and over again.

"Ooh, fiesty. I like it."

"Shut it! If you absolutely must sit here, then shut it!" she huffed. "I'm reading."

"Reading about what?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Apparently, there's this person called Voldemort who has lots of followers. Honestly, the world is going to be chaos one day because of people like Voldemort."

"Don't worry. If that day ever comes, I'll be there to protect you," James whispered into Lily's ear, his chin on her shoulder.

"Look at Potter and Evans!"

Lily immediately pushed James off her and turned towards the doorway, seeing a hord of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs mixed together.

"Shut up," she said to the grinning Dominic McMellan, who was immediately followed by his best friend Amos Diggory, who looked up to see Lily and smiled. "Hello, Lily."

"Amos," she breathed, ears turning pink at the edges. "Hi."

Lily watched as he eyed the seat Potter was in, gave her another smile, then followed Dominic to another table. The second he turned away, Lily pulled out her wand, held the tip against James's arm, and he yelped as the wand gave a small spark and shocked him. "What'd I do?!"

"You're next to me. Go away."

"Make me."

She twirled her wand in her right hand threatingly.

James pulled out his wand too. "Hey, I can do magic also."

"Well, you're not very good."

"I'm not bad!"

"Then do a spell that will make yourself GO AWAY!"

"I don't want to."

Just as Lily was about to blow up in angr and smoke appear out of her ears, Professor McGonagall walked in, causing her to huff in James's face and face forward.

"Turn to page 76, everyone. Today we will begin to learn about just how..."

"You're so beautiful when you're mad," he whispered to her.

Lily ignored him.

A devilish smirk appeared on James's gorgeous face and he slowly inched towards Lily's leg, until his hand suddenly rested on her knee. This sent a tingling sensation down her back and she suddenly jumped out of her seat. "BLOODY HELL!"

Professor McGonagall stopped in mid-sentence and stared, along with the rest of the class. "Is there a problem, Ms. Evans?" she asked, one eyebrow arched.

Lily's entire face was as red as her hair, and with one hand over her mouth, she shook her head violently and sat back down.

Once everyone was listening to the Professor again, James snickered. "Sorry, Lily," he said through gulps of laughter, "didn't think you'd react like that."

"Don't you_ dare _say another word to me, Potter, because if you do I'm going to do something I won't regret."

With the perfect sexual comment on the tip of his tongue, James sighed a good-natured smile and did as he was told by the girl he loved, mentally slapping himself across the forehead. _James, you idiot, you've done it again._

* * *

**A/N - Hello, me again? How was this chapter? I hope it's okay...I don't really like all-dialogue stuff, but I'm a bad writer so don't get mad at me please. :3 **

**So who saw the new Harry Potter movie? I liked it, although they did change/leave out a lot of stuff...which didn't make me happy. But if you didn't see it yet, I don't want to spoil it for you. But it was a good movie anyways :D **

**Anywho, reviews make me happy! So review please~ No flames allowed!  
**


	4. I Just Might

**A/N - I was in a good mood so I decided to update again :D Hehe yes two chapters in one day. Don't mind me. I don't have time right now to look over this chapter so I apologize beforehand for any grammar mistakes in this chapter! And again, it takes place in a classroom. Sorry for repeated-ness-ess...ess...not a word.**

* * *

"That good for nothing, rotten, stupid, can't do anything except sexually harass girls, annoying, idiotic, can't take a hint, _arse_ of a James Potter is going to be the death of me one day, I swear!" Lily ranted to her friends on their way to Potions class, angrily pushing through nervous first years, who tried to jump out of her way. "I wish he would stop badgering me already. Honestly, it's been seven years now. Doesn't he get tired of hearing the word 'no?' "

"He likes you a lot," Alice shrugged, as if that answer was sufficient enough.

As if.

"Well, I don't!" she retorted back, arriving at the doorway of Professor Slughorn's classroom, immediately putting her stuff down. After she had settled in, Lily realized something. "Why aren't you lot sitting next to me?"

"That is reserved for a Mr. James Potter only," Marlene stated, trying not to smile, but failing miserably.

"What?" Lily spluttered out. "Aren't you guys my friends? Do you _want_ to see me explode out of anger? Because if he sits next to me one more time I just might."

"Yes, we are your friends, Lily, don't be stupid. And as your bestest friends in the wizarding world, we only want what's best for you."

"Well if you wanted what's best for me then you should know never to put a Mr. James Potter next to me-"

"Lily. Hello, again."

She broke off mid-sentance to see Amos Diggory walking towards her at a slow, relaxed pace. Lily felt her own heart rate speed up at the site of him and his glory. How could anyone be so perfectly handsome? From that gorgeously tousseled golden brown hair that shone underneath even the darkest clouds to the most beautiful shade of azure blue eyes that she had ever met to that perfectly chiseled face structure. And that was just his face.

Lily had harbored a small crush on him ever since that fateful day when she had accidentally dropped a book in the hallway and he had picked it up for her. She remembered almost dropping all the other books in her hands.

That moment when he looked deeply into her eyes and smiled so blindingly beautiful didn't last very long though. Who else had the capability of ruining it but the very Potter himself?

"H-hi, Amos."

"Is there anyone sitting next to you?"

"N-no."

"May I?"

"O-of course." She blushed.

Just then, James appeared in the doorway, and after a quick scan of the classroom, his eyes flashed angrily seeing Pretty Boy Diggory walking over to his Lily flower.

Sirius gave him a quick nudge in the back, causing James to break into a run, muttering a "_Diffindo!"_ as quietly as he could (He could never get those non-verbal spells right anyways) and pointed his wand at Pretty Boy's bag, causing it to split and all the parchment, ink, and books to crash onto the floor. "Oh bugger," Amos bent down. "This was a new bag."

Before Lily could offer to help, James had successfully plopped down next to Lily, in the seat which he believed was rightfully his. "Hello, love."

Ignoring the big fat identical grins her supposed best friends were wearing, Lily whipped out her wand on James. "Get out of my sight, Potter."

"No can do, Evans."

"This seat is taken."

"Yes, by me. Glad we see eye to eye. Besides, I got here before Diggory did."

"Only because you diffindo-ed his bag!" she accused in an outraged voice.

James placed one hand over his heart. "I did no such thing. How could you accuse me of such treachery? Don't worry, I'll forgive you if you go out with me. Just one date."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You sicken me, Potter. Now seriously, Amos was going to sit there."

"Um, it's okay, Lily," Amos had gathered all his stuff and was now giving his wand a wave, sealing the bag back up. "I can go sit somewhere else if you want to be with James."

"In the name of Merlin's most baggiest Y-fronts, no! You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed, immediately standing up. "Um, we can go sit somewhere else. I-If you want, that is."

"But, Lily," James interjected before Amos could open his mouth, "you always love the seat up front in Potions. You're going to give that up to sit with a boy? Tsk tsk. I thought you were more than that."

Amos looked at James in a strange way. "I will if you want to."

Lily slung her bag over her shoulder and gave one more look at James. "I'd do anything to get away from Potter."

James swiveled back around in his seat and put on a bored-looking expression on his face. But Marlene and Sirius looked up at each other simultaneously and nodded; only they had seen the momentarily-blink and you miss it look of pain and despair that had flashed and disappeared from James's face within a fraction of a second.

It was time for a third party to do some matchmaking.

* * *

**A/N - Yes a very short chapter. Perhaps I should have mentioned that...sorry! Reviews are love!**


	5. Another Little Piece of my Heart

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, guys! They've made me really happy :) And for story alerting and stuff~ asdkf you guys are the best! **

**Okay enough of this sappiness. This chapter is un-beta-ed so far so I HOPE there are no typos.  
**

* * *

"I don't understand."

Lily sighed for the umpteenth time and put her book down, _again_. "What is so hard to understand? I didn't like him before, don't like him now, and I will never like him in the future! It's that easy!" She glared at Alice, who sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her, arms over her chest and a look of annoyance on her face.

"What is so bad about James Potter?"

"I think I've gone over that too many times."

"Okay, so he can be a bit perverted, but what guy almost about to come of age isn't? And so he's a bit overprotective of his girl-"

"The thing is, I'M NOT HIS GIRL." Lily gave a frustrated sigh. "Why can't he understand that? And can we please stop talking about that guy? He's not a part of my life, so why should I waste breath talking about him?"

"Because you secretly fancy him maybe," Alice replied with a sly grin.

"EW!" Lily didn't even flinch as she carefully turned a page of the book. "Never in my life will that ever happen."

Alice looked up at the clock. "Don't you have to patrol the corridors now with your Head Boy?"

"Gosh, is it that late already? Bugger, I've been hoping time would go slower for once - I've been dreading this." Lily stood up, a pained look on her face.

"Have fun with James," said her best friend in a sing-song voice, wiggling her fingers.

"Don't count on it," came Lily's voice right before the door slammed and Alice's grin slid off her face, a worried expression replacing it. How she wished Lily would stop cracking that boy's heart...it was only a matter of time before she broke it completely.

-----

"Of course...I wouldn't have expected him to be on time anyways...After all, I'm talking about possibly the most troublesome boy Hogwarts has ever seen in all its time," Lily muttered to herself as she walked up and down the hallway in front of the Gryffindor portrait hole. "How could Professor Dumbledore have been so stu- well, I shouldn't say stupid. But I thought you couldn't be Head Boy unless you were a prefect and -"

"You know, it's not good to talk to yourself. Very unhealthy."

She looked up to see James smirking at her, trying to act cool by leaning against the picture frame of the Fat Lady, who seemed to be swooning while staring at him. Lily rolled her eyes. Was there no one besides her who saw through James?

"Well it's about _time_ you got here, Potter," she said angrily through her teeth.

"Sorry. Just beautifying myself up to see you, although I know I can't compare to you."

Refusing to let that one line get to her (although apparently it got to the Fat Lady who was now giggling uncontrollably as if that line had been directed at her), Lily started walking in one direction. "You walk that way."

"Why can't I patrol with you?" he asked innocently, trailing after her like a love-sick puppy.

"Because I can't stand you."

"I'll behave."

Lily stopped walking and turned around; James blinked and held out his pinkie. "I promise you."

Still wary but not wanting to delay patrolling by another second as they were already behind, she reached for it and continued on the path, James striding along next to her. "How are your classes, Evans?"

"They're alright. Can't say I'm surprised at our homework load. Gosh, and I'm taking all classes-"

"at N.E.W.T. level, right? You've always been brilliant."

"Um, thanks." Lily tried to pay attention to the rhythm of her footpace, although it was unbelievably hard not to blush when compliments were thrown at her on a daily basis. _One, two, one two, one two..._

"So how was your family this summer? I mean, Petunia. It's Petunia right?"

"Yeah...how do you know that?" She gave him a suspicious look.

"I actually pay attention when you talk you know. All the time."

"Really?" Lily asked, honestly surprised. "You do...? Well, Petunia was at her worst this summer, especially now that she's serious with that Dursley bloke. Gosh, she's got him to think I'm strange, even when he doesn't know that I'm a witch. It was hell, I tell you, Potter-" She stopped in mid-sentence. Why was she telling all this to him anyways? I guess it was true that when you're mad you'd rant to anybody. Yeah, that's the reason they're having a semi-decent conversation.

"I'll beat him up for you."

"Hah! Petunia'd murder me."

"Well, when we get married one day, I'll make sure that he's always welcome in our humble home."

"M-married? What the bloody hell are you going on about, you idiot?" she stammered out. Before she could choke out another insult, they came across two Slytherin sixth years. "Oi, students aren't allowed out of bed after hours!" she barked at them, causing scowls to appear on their faces.

"Well, why are you two lovebirds out so late?" one sneered.

James glared at them and pointed to his badge. "Read this, if you can."

"Off to bed with you two! Don't make me give you detention!"

They gave Lily the dirtiest of dirtiest looks before walking away, muttering the foulest word underneath their breath: mudblood.

James seemed to almost breathe out steam with the way he whipped around and bellowed out, "50 points from Slytherin!"

That line made the two turn around, each pulling out their wands. "What'd we do to you?" the other demanded, gritting his teeth.

"You know what you said!" James roared out. "Nobody calls any friend of mine a mudblood and gets away with it! 50 points! EACH. And you'll both be receiving a week's worth of detentions."

The bigger bloke turned to Lily, raising his wand up higher, more threatingly. "You filthy little mudblood!" A flash of light blinded Lily as she was thrown backwards but then collided into something warm...

"What is going on here?!"

All the fighting and flashes of light ceased immediately as the shape of Professor McGonagall appeared through all the smoke, and soon. She wore an outraged expression on her face as she said, "Potter, Evans, explain immediately!"

It was then that Lily realized she was still being supported by that something warm, and that something warm turned out to be noneother than James Potter, who had a scary-mad expression on his own face, which could have competed with McGonagall's. "Explain? Okay, I'LL EXPLAIN. THOSE STUPID SLYTHERINS WERE OUT OF BED AFTER HOURS, THEN CALLED MY EVANS A 'MUDBLOOD', AND THEN AFTER THEY GOT THE POINTS TAKEN AWAY AND DETENTIONS THEY ABSOLUTELY AND OBVIOUSLY DESERVED, THEY DARED TO ATTACK EVANS! THEY ATTACKED HER!"

"Is that true, Ms. Evans?"

Lily looked up. "I'm pretty sure that's what happened."

"In that case..." the Professor turned to the Slytherins, who still wore smirks on their faces, and said, "both of you will report to me for two weeks worth of detention along with however many Potter gave you. You have no right and no reason to go attacking any of your fellow students, especially the Head Boy and Girl! Now off to bed with you, before I report this to the Head of Slytherin!"

With nothing left to see, they grudgingly muttered a "yes" and went off, not bothering to turn around to shoot more death glares.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Well...continue with your work. You're not doing a bad job, Potter, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks, Professor," James grinned at her, as if his previous outburst hadn't even happened.

She gave a small, curt nod to Lily before walking away, her robes swishing.

A silence that filled the atmosphere was soon broken by James. "Are you ok, Evans? You're not hurt right?"

"I-I think so...What happened, Potter?"

"Oh they tried some jinxes I think," he waved his hand as if it was nothing. "I did a shield charm."

"Oh." Lily tried not to let her shock show. She had barely felt a thing except a gust of wind, which had to mean that Potter could do a extremely good shield. "Well, maybe we should patrol separately now."

"Why?"

"No reason. We were supposed to do that anyways."

"Will you go out with me this Saturday, Evans?"

"Nope." Lily said simply as she started leaving James farther and farther behind her.

"WHY NOT?!" he yelled from behind. "Please?"

"I can't, Potter!"

"You're just saying that as always!"

"No I'm not!"

"Then why can't you go out with me?"

Lily finally stopped in her tracks and turned around, what seemed like a pitying expression upon her face. "Because I have a date."

* * *

**A/N - Er...reviews are love!!!!!! d(^____^)b**


	6. No Need to Remind Me

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews again you guys! I'd just like everyone to know that I changed a couple of details about the classes James shares with Lily. I made a mistake before - he has to have more classes with her since they both become Aurors~ /fails. **

* * *

The paper airplane twirled and loop-de-looped its way around the classroom, maneuvering itself around the students who, for the most part, were watching the airplane and not paying the least amount of attention to Professor Sinistra, who hadn't noticed a thing. James flicked his wand absent-mindly once again (as he had been doing ever since class started) and the bewitched piece of paper turned different colors of the rainbow at rapid speed; Peter's mouth was open in the shape of the letter O and seemed entranced by the colors.

Remus gave an annoyed huff and looked at James again. Prongs never bothered much to pay attention in classes Lily Evans wasn't in, and he knew the only reason Prongs even bothered to take Astronomy was because he wanted to goof off during one class, as most of his others were shared with Lily.

James gave another deep sigh, his eyelids drooping more and more, and with another wave of his wand, the plane combusted and afterwards became a pile of dust which landed on Peter's head.

Sirius and Remus looked at one another. Prongs had been acting all loopy and ditzy ever since one week ago, where he had first gone on patrol at night and had found out the devastating truth - Lily Evans had a date and it wasn't with him.

Remus blinked when something white landed on his hand, and soon more landed over his arms and - as he soon found out when ruffling it - all over his hair; Prongs was making it snow and not realizing it. His mouth formed into a very thin line; how much more of this could he stand? He had always thought that one day this would happen, but he had never expected James to go into _this_ kind of phase; after all, something like this had never once occured before, not once in seven years.

"Oi, Prongs! Snap out of it already!" hissed Sirius, whose eyes twitched in annoyance when snowflakes landed on his eyelashes.

"Whaa-?" James looked up, his eyes snapping open. "Ohh...sorry, Padfoot." He put his wand on the table and started doodling on a random piece of parchment - embellishing the two letters he had written at the start of class: L.E.

Sirius pursed his lips. This has got to be stopped. Now.

------

James seemed to be galloping instead of walking in a normal walking rhythm as they walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. The other three Marauders were a few steps behind, watching James warily; the only time he ever walked like this was when he had drunk a bit too many bottles of firewhisky.

"Has..James lost it?" Peter whispered to Remus, who simply shrugged. Perhaps.

James slid to a stop so suddenly Sirius bumped into his back. Padfoot rubbed his nose, an annoyed look on his face. "Oi, what's the big id-?"

"EVANS, HELLO!" James suddenly bellowed out, straightening up, his had-been-previously vacant eyes now were back to normal.

Remus walked up another step to see what exactly was going on.

"Potter...hi."

Lily Evans stood at the entrance of the Gryffindor room, but she wasn't alone. Once again, she was with the company of fellow Hufflepuff, Amos Diggory, who stuck his hands into his robes, seemingly awkward now.

Ooh, they had obviously interrupted something.

"Well, uh, 'night, Lily." Amos gave a small grin before passing by them on the stairs; Remus noticed James tensing up when the Hufflepuff passed.

"How was your ­_date_, Evans?" James pronouced the word "date" someone would usually say to "dung."

"It's none of your business, really," she replied coolly before turning towards the Fat Lady. "_Wimbletonia._"

"Is it not? Is it _really_ not, Evans?" James called from behind, climbing into the potrait hole after her.

"Yes, it's not!" Lily's face was slowly starting to redden.

"You know, I have no idea what you see in Pretty Boy Diggory," he retorted. "I saw him cry like a girl back in our first year over a dead r-"

"At least he doesn't have a FAT HEAD like you do, Potter!"

"Oh yeah? Well I hope you're happy with him! Have a great snogging session today, did you?"

Lily's face was now bright red. "That's none of your business!"

"Lily and Amos sitting in a pea! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"If you're trying to say that Muggle rhyme, I'll have you know, it's 'in a tree,' not 'in a _pea_,' you dimwit! I swear, you are the most immature person I've ever met in my entire life! And that's saying a lot!"

"Well, you're the most stubborn person _I've_ ever met, and that's saying a lot too!"

"Then I hope you never ever speak to me again!" Lily spat out before turning on her heels and marching up towards the girls' dormitory.

James blinked after her and suddenly realized they had been shouting in the presence of all the Gryffindors in the common room, who were now gazing in awe at James.

"What are you looking at?!" he yelled, causing a few first years to jump and quickly go back to what they were doing before. With another glare at the other students, James huffed and stomped towards his own dormitory, immediately followed by Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Merlin's beard, what did I just do?" he moaned, falling onto his bed, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"I have no idea," Sirius replied.

"You're a git," Remus added.

"I know it."

* * *

**A/N- Reviews are loove~ **


	7. If Only

**A/N- I suppose I should stop updating so soon...I really am only writing my chapters in a hurry. I apologize if they're extremely bad..., no time to beta chapter...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! **

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Lewis? DON'T GO SWINGING YOUR BAT AT A FLY! ARE YOU MAD?" James bellowed at the top of his lungs, one hand clutched tightly around his broomstick - Nimbus 500 - and the other smacked his own forehead over and over.

"So-sorry!" Lewis yelled, but took another swing at the fly buzzing around his head.

"YOU IDIOT- I SAW THAT, THOMPSON, DON'T THINK I'M BLIND!"

The fifth year named Gregory Thompson blushed despite of himself, having just been caught miming an action of swinging his own bat at James, who shot him a glare.

"THAT'S ALL YOU GOT, DAVIES? WELL, I THINK THAT'S PRETTY PATHETIC! SHOOT HARDER, WHY DON'T YOU?"

James knew his teammates were already annoyed beyond annoyed at him, and he himself understood that he was only taking out his anger and frustration from last night's row with his Lily at them. He knew he shouldn't have lost his temper...and he had never been that obnoxious to her before...

Perhaps it was the pent up anger he felt at himself for always doing the wrong thing and the desperate want and need to tear someone else's ego down that had made him do it in the end...

Well, he certainly had learned his lesson: never bottle up anger.

Amos Diggory. There was absolutely nothing good about him! What did Lily see in him? James gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes. How he wished he could just hold her in his arms...stare into those beautiful almond-shaped emerald eyes who would stare back, but wouldn't have that look of absolute disgust and hate...but instead, of love...

"James! Oi, Captain! You shouldn't be sleeping on the job, you know!"

James's eyes flew wide open, and he found himself staring at the ground below instead of level sky. "I'm not sleeping!" he retorted to the Gryffindor fifth-year Seeker on their team, who gave a tiny eye-roll and saluted with, "Ay ay, captain."

But James didn't bother snapping back, for he had noticed a certain Hufflepuff admist all the others...

The devilish grin appeared on his face. "Hey, Lewis! Are you still trying to kill that fly?"

"Yes - I mean no! I mean, uh, of course not, captain. I'm practicing-"

"I saw the damned fly go towards there," he pointed down, "I suggest using the bat to hit the bludger with it. Go on! NOW!"

A flustered Lewis swung a few times before finally sending the confused bludger in the direction that made the grin on James's face grow wider and wider..._Excellent, Evan's isn't out here..._

THUD!

James navigated his broom higher up into the sky so it was less likely people would be able to hear his booming laughter from all the way down there.

From what he could tell, it had hit Amos Diggory directly on his back - good enough to hurt him, but not that bad enough that he would have to go to the hospital wing.

Perfect.

"Oh my god, I hit Amos Diggory! Merlin's pants, I hit Amos Diggory!" was heard while Lewis quickly zoomed towards the injured Hufflepuff, who was now being supported by a number of people.

James quietly waited until all the uproar had quieted down and Pretty Boy was no longer in sight before zooming around and around the Quidditch field on his broomstick, a feeling of triumph in his being.

And to top it all off...

With a quick whoosh, seven seconds later Lily Evans shrieked as someone on a broom flew around her in circles for a while before finally stopping; floating in mid-air with a boyish look of playfulness in his eyes was James Potter.

"Go away," she said coldly, turning to march off with Marlene, who seemed overjoyed for some reason.

"Aw, come on, Lily. Please forgive me. I wasn't in my right mind last night-"

"When are you _ever_ actually in your right mind?"

He grinned. "That's a good one. Have you been practicing your comebacks?"

Lily scoffed in return. "As if I would waste time thinking about you." She turned her back on him so her blushing cheeks were obstructed from view, as she had indeed been thinking of good comebacks while seething in bed last night.

"Want to ride on my broom?" offered James, a shy smile on his face, instead of his usual boastful one.

She pretended to think it over. "Well, you see, I'm quite surprised it still manages to fly with that big head of yours on it!"

"You know you want to." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"She just doesn't because Lily is terrified of broomsticks," Marlene explained, causing her best friend to blush and retort, "I am not!"

"Yes you are. I remember in our flying lesson during our first year, you looked like you were about to faint when you had only risen about an inch off the ground!"

"It's not scary at all. Besides, I'll protect you, Evans."

"I don't need your protection, thanks much! Now, come _on_, Marlene, let's go! Amos is - let's just go." Without another look at James, she tugged on Marlene's hand and pulled her forward.

He watched in silence as Marlene glanced back at him momentarily and mouthed the words, "I'm so sorry, James."

* * *

**A/N- Yes, quite a short chapter~ I hope it wasn't...that bad. Reviews?**


	8. A Flicker of the Imagination

**A/N- Sorry for the slow update guys! I had planned to update a few days ago but fanfiction was being extremely annoying and not letting me login...=/ Anyways, thanks for the reviews, again! How about we set our goal for 30 reviews before I update again? :D /shot Okay okay, I'll still update even if I don't get the 30 reviews (which I won't anyways). :] **

**Oh and sorry for the super short chapter! **

* * *

For once, Lily could hardly pay attention to Professor McGonagall. After all, there was something good distracting her - Amos Diggory, her boyfriend. Yes, yes, they were now an official couple as of two weeks now. The beginning of school seem liked it had occured ages ago, not one month ago.

Of course they hadn't done anything yet except some innocent hand holding (since if they did, Lily knew her face would probably turn as red as a tomato). But did that mean she wanted to kiss him? Lily didn't know if she was ready for that yet; and her friends were absolutely no help at all either. Everytime she brought up the subject to them, or just her relationship with Amos in general, they either started talking about homework loudly or about that James Potter at the top of their lungs. Eventually, Lily had stopped trying.

Everything had gone so fast. It was still hard to believe school had barely started. Amos seemed to enjoy her presence, but Lily couldn't help feeling that there was something off...

_Speaking of feelings_, Lily narrowed her eyes; she couldn't escape that nagging feeling that somebody was staring at her.

She turned around in her seat and looked at everyone.

Nothing.

Thinking she was just sleep deprived (from tossing and turning in her sleep over Amos), she shrugged and continued to pay attention to class. She had to do good at her N.E.W.T.S or else she would never become an Auror - and then what would happen to her in the future?

"Achem," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, tapping her wand impatiently. "Mr. Potter, kindly stop burning holes into the back of Ms. Evan's head and answer the question."

Lily whipped around and saw a slightly red James Potter bend his head and mutter something. So she _hadn't_ been imagining things.

What a total git he was - not to mention a kind of stalker

Lily's eyes were still narrowed but widened a bit when James suddenly looked up directly at her, his own hazel pair full of sadness. _What the-?_

But then he winked at her and rolled his tongue over his front teeth.

Lily's eyes flared with anger as she mouthed the words, "You loser!"

All the more to make her feel that she had imagined that flicker of...whatever it was.

-------

"This is crazy stuff," Remus muttered to himself while he struggled to balance the amount of books in his arms while walking up the stairs, already pulled down by the books that were in his schoolbag.

"Heads up!"

Unfortunately, Remus looked up too late, and suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor, his books everywhere, including down the staircase.

"Sorry! But you do know that when people say 'heads up' they actually want you to duck and cover right?" a Ravenclaw boy said while speeding past Remus, who mumbled something under his breath, pulling himself up and sighing while picking up his books one by one...

Just as he was picking up the last of them, a hushed conversation caught his ears and he paused.

"You've got it great! A smoking Gryffindor on your arms, and another sexy girl practically yours."

"The plan is going well..."

"...think it'll work?"

"Did you see the way she's been eye-balling me? I bet you she will..."

"When you dump...can I have her?"

"Go for it, mate...not like I care about her."

Remus frowned. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping in the first place, but he didn't like what he had just heard...not at all. He tiptoed as quietly as he could and peeked oer the banister.

His frown deepened even more. Amos Diggory and a fellow Hufflepuff.

Remus puckered his lips, replaying all of what he had just heard in his head over again. IF this was what he thought it was, then he shouldn't report this to acting-before-thinking-irrrationably-tempered Prongs. Ever.

* * *

**A/N- Reviews por favor~ Onegaishimasu~ Pwetty pwease :) **


	9. As Long as You're Happy

A/N- I can't even begin to show how sorry I am that I haven't updated in months. I know I promised to but I don't know, with school starting and so much other stuff I never had time to write. I'm REALLY SORRY you guys! Thank you for the 30+ reviews too! I hope you guys still R&R :) Anyways, this is a very very long chapter. I apologize for it being poorly written...I was in a rush. I would have posted this yesterday too if my dad hadn't turned off my computer -.- Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

Only the scratching of quills and the sound of footsteps could be heard in the library where Lily now sat at a table by herself, scrolls and books scattered across in front of her.

Yes, it had been her dream to become Head Girl ever since her first year at Hogwarts and she knew she shouldn't be surprised at the workload but _honestly_, it was a lot to handle, even for Lily Evans.

She glanced up to stare at the clock on the wall. Once again, the Head Boy was late.

With a sigh of annoyance, Lily slammed her book shut. It seemed like half the time these days she was either studying her head off or glaring at the clock waiting for _somebody_. Dumbledore has to be off his rocker appointing that lousy, good for nothing-

A tap on her shoulder brought Lily back to the world. She felt her eyebrows twitch with annoyance as she turned around, whisper-yelling, "That's it, the next time you are late I am really going to -"

"Ehrm. I'm sorry to bother you, Lily."

Lily quickly closed her mouth. "Oh. Hi, Remus. I'm sorry. I thought you were Potter."

The tall, lanky boy chuckled, clutching the books in his arms tightly. "No hard feelings. Can I sit?"

"Yeah."

Lily's eyes followed him as he carefully sat down, making sure to smooth down his robe. Her lips turned up into a smile. Remus was so nice. He was the only one of the so called Marauders that she actually liked.

"Remus, can I ask you a question?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course."

"Why are you friends with such people as James Potter and Sirius Black?"

Remus barked out a laugh. "Dunno. I just am. I know they're total and complete dimwits but they're alright. Really."

Lily let out a derisive laugh. "If you say so, Remus. You'd think they'd learn a thing or two from you, Mr. Should-Have-Been-Head-Boy."

He smiled kindly at her. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore appointed him for a good reason. Anyways, Lily, I need to talk to you about something." The smile had suddenly faded from his face. "You need to watch out for that Amos Diggory. He's not ... he's not ... well, he's not what he appears to be. That's all I'm saying."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "And how much exactly did Potter pay you to say this to me?"

"I'm serious, Lily."

"Remus, I haven't got the least idea what you're on about."

"I don't want to say anything, but... just promise me you'll watch out okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Bloody hell, what exactly is going on? Amos is a great guy!"

"Exactly."

"Oi, Moony, what are you doing with Evans?"

Remus and Lily looked up to see James standing there, one hand in his pocket while the other twirled his wand around, his eyes flickering with annoyance at the sight of the two's heads close together.

Remus immediately stood up, looking James in the eye. "Don't worry, nothing. Just some stuff about Arithmancy. I'll see you back in the dormitory. Good night, Lily."

When he became out of sight, James' usual bright smile (annoying to Lily) appeared. "Hello, my love. How are you this fine evening?"

"You're late. AGAIN."

"What else is new?"

"We've got work to do. Sit down, you big prat."

"I'm flattered! Truly, I am." But nonetheless, James plopped down in the chair Remus had sat in previously before Lily took it back. "Now tell me, what do we have to do?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall wants us to keep an eye on the corridors during eating times. Someone keeps putting stuff in the hall that explodes when a student walks by. She suspects it's Peeves but you never know...and also we've got to fill out these papers about the ones we've sent to detention this past week..."

After shoving a pile of those forms into his hands and getting to work on her own, she realized that it had been minutes since James had made a comment about her. So she looked up and nearly had a heart attack when James' eyes met hers.

"What?" she asked, defiantly. "What'd you want?"

"Nothing. I like to watch you work. You're very serene." He smiled.

She looked at him suspiciously. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing. Honestly, Evans," he sighed in exasperation, "must you always think I'm up to something? Can't for once, I want to have a nice decent conversation with you. You know, one without you whacking me with a book or protego-ing me?"

"Watching me work is not having a conversation, the last time I checked."

"Then can we please have a regular conversation? I really wish I could get to know the real Lily."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you like to do? Ya know, besides studying."

Lily put down her quill. "I'm actually quite fond of knitting. I've been so ever since I was a little girl. You see, my mum taught me. It's real fun knitting sweaters and all. I'm not very good though..." she laughed awkwardly, realizing how much she sounded like a boring, old lady who no one liked. "I'm not very interesting I suppose," she blushed.

Yet James still gazed at her with 100% interest in his hazel eyes. "No, go on."

"No, really, I'm not interesting. I don't play any form of sport at all. I don't like quidditch either... I suppose it started when I was five..."

Time seemed to pass by quickly as Lily jabbered away about her childhood. It wasn't until Madam Pince came around telling them to leave already that she realized it was time to go and she hadn't gotten any work done at all.

"Potter, why didn't you tell me?" she hissed at him as they walked out of the library, Madam Pince staring at them with her beady eyes.

"Tell you what?"

"That we should get work done!"

He burst out laughing. "This is me. Me, you're talking to."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh right. What was I thinking?"

The two walked in silence towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. "You know," Lily started, "I suppose you're not that bad."

James grinned in triumph. "Does this mean-"

"No."

"Damn."

The Fat Lady glanced at the two. "Hello, James, dear!" she sang, swinging open on the hinges by herself. "No need for password."

"Thank you, m'lady," he beamed at her, causing the lady to swoon. "Ladies first, Evans." He gestured toward the portrait hole.

Trying to balance all the books in her hand at once, Lily muttered what seemed to be a phrase of gratitude before climbing into the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly, she felt herself step on the hems of her long cloak, and the books she was holding a second ago falling as she brought her arms to shield herself from the fastly approaching floor...

But it never came. When Lily opened her eyes, she realized she was being supported by noneother than James Potter himself, whose face was inches away from hers.

"D-damn this uniform," was all Lily could manage as she stared into his face.

James said nothing. All he did was let her get back on her own two feet and help pick up the books from the ground.

"Um. Well. 'Night." The Head Girl turned to walk up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Are you happy?"

Lily turned around. "What?"

"Are you happy? You know...with Diggory."

"What kind of question is this?"

"Just answer it," he clucked his tongue in annoyance, folding his arms across his chest, right below the golden badge bearing the words "HEAD BOY."

"I suppose I am. I like being with Amos. So...yeah. I'm happy," Lily replied uncertainly.

His face gave a half smile that didn't reach his eyes. "All right then. As long as you're happy. Good night."

She gave a small nod and trudged up the stairs, not seeing or hearing James slam his fist hard against the wall, closing his eyes.

* * *

A/N- I hope it was decent at least? I promise the next chapter will be up within a few days, a week at the latest. Please R&R!


	10. It's just no use

**A/N - You see, I kept my promise this time :D Chapter 10, at your service!  


* * *

**

James Potter awoke with a piercing pain in his head along with his neck. He cursed under his breath as he sat up quickly, causing him to inhale sharply as the pain in his head had just gotten worse.

"No, you didn't drink any Butterbeer last night, if that's what you were wondering," came a voice from the bed across him. James looked up to see Remus putting on his socks. "At least, I don't think you did. You came up kinda late."

The events of last night flashed across his brain quickly. Lily's serene face while working. Lily actually talking to him. Lily tripping. Lily's wide, green eyes. Lily. Lily. Lily.

"AHHHH!" James bellowed, clutching his head. "I'm gonna go mad, Moony!"

A big thump noise caused him to stop yelling and looked over. On the floor within a tangle of sheets was Sirius, yelping like a dog. "BLOODY HELL! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Remus shook his head and took out his wand. "Levicorpus." The blankets immediately lifted up from Sirius's body and was folded neatly upon the bed. Still on the ground was Sirius, breathing heavily, who growled, "Prongs, what the bloody hell? You don't go yelling at the top of your lungs on a Saturday morning."

"So sorry to wake you during beauty sleep."

Sirius looked at Remus for an explanation of James' bitter tone of voice.

Moony mouthed the word, "Lily."

It was so tiring to deal with all of James' love problems sometimes. Sirius huffed, scratching his head. But he needed to be there for his mate at all times. "What happened with Lily?"

"I, uh, asked her if she was happy with Pretty-Boy Diggory. She said yes."

"What the- are you mad? Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to know the truth."

"Well, screw the truth!"

James sighed, walking to the window. "You don't get it, Padfoot. As long as she's happy...I won't bother her."

Sirius stared at his best mate, seeming to wait for James to burst out laughing or something. But no, nothing but a straight, serious face. Sirius opened his mouth to rebut but stopped when Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "That's what love really is, Sirius. Hoping for the higher good for the other person, whether it involes you or not."

Sirius shivered, shaking Remus's hand off. "You guys are all mental I tell you. Wormtail and I are the only sane ones."

With a big snort, Peter sat up in his bed, hair sticking up on one end. "Wuzzgoinon?"

-

-

James walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall for breakfast with the other three, determined to not let Lily Evans hurt him. After all, he was a man. He needed to forget about her as she was happy with someone else. He would be okay as long as she was happy, right?

As he walked through the doorway, his eyes immediately flew to the Gryffindor table and immediately spotted her. From his point of view, there was no one else in the room except for her. Oh, how beautiful she looked today. Lily had her hair tied up in a loose bun and from a distance away, her eyes seemed to shine even brighter than usual. James watched as her mouth moved in conversation with someone...then her entire face lit up like the sun.

A sharp, prodding feeling in his back caused James to blink and the room returned to normal.

"Don't just stand there gaping like an idiot," Sirius scoffed. "Come on. We can sit by them if you really want."

James shrugged, but nevertheless walked towards where Lily and her friends were sitting. What had happened to make her smile so beautifully?

"Good morning, ladies," he said, grinning at the four girls, running a hand through his hair. "How are you all this fine morn-"

James stopped so suddenly in his tracks that Peter crashed directly into his back. The grin that had been on his face momentarily ago had quickly disappeared, replaced with a frown.

Lily hadn't even looked at him yet. She was talking to the one and only Amos Diggory, who leaned across the table, occasionally flipping his hair.

"I'd love to, Amos," James heard her whisper, her beautiful phase turning slightly pink.

"Achem."

Lily looked at James. "Oh. Hi Potter." And continued to talk with Amos.

James' eyebrow twitched in annoyance. For a second, he seemed like he wanted to walk away but as he looked up, something caught his eye and the devilish glint appeared once again behind the hazel eyes. "Hey - Hey, HEY YOU! EMMA! ALRIGHT THERE?"

The beautiful blonde from Ravenclaw slowed down as she walked (or rather strutted) passed the Gryffindor table. "Alright. You, James darling?"

"My day just got a whole lot better," he said, once again running one hand through his already ruffled hair. "See you around. Soon. I hope. If you know what I mean."

"Later James." She waggled her fingers at him along with flashing a seductive wink before walking away with her friend.

The second she was gone, James turned around with a triumphant smile upon his face. Lily was probably red with jealousy right now. "Aw, don't worry, Lil-"

"NO WAY! You are _too_ sweet, you know that right, Amos?" Lily giggled, slapping Diggory's arm playfully.

James quickly wiped off the shocked expression from his face and plopped down, stabbed a piece of toast hard with his butter knife.

Why had he even tried? It was impossible to forget her. He loved her too much.

* * *

**A/N- Reviews are love 3 **


	11. Suddenly Different

**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize sincerely for the er, delayed wait for this chapter. I actually have been working on this for a few weeks, just not this chapter! I really will be updating this periodically again so please look forward to that :) Have you all watched Deathly Hallows Part 2 yet? I thought it was a great movie! Even though some parts were not exactly identical to the book, I found the movie's take on those scenes nice in their own way also! Snape/Lily KILLED me. I've written a one-shot for them so check that out if you'd like! **

* * *

"-and this is just getting ridiculous! I swear that if I have to be around the two again I will go kill a puppy."

"Come on, it's not that bad. And you better not kill a puppy you animal hating-"

Marlene whipped around, hands on her hips. "You're kidding! Did you not see them today at breakfast? I had half a mind to _avada kedavra_ myself!"

"Oh you know she was just doing that because she saw James trying to bug her so she did it back," Dorcas said absent-mindedly while she flipped a page in the book she was reading while lying on her favorite recliner in the Gryffindor common room. "She definitely feels _something_ for James. Why else would she be bothered by James trying to make _her_ jealous?"

"But honestly," replied Marlene, pacing back and forth, "I'm sick of it! I mean, I'm happy that Lily is happy since she's never dated anybody before, but ... does it have to be Amos Diggory? I don't know, there's just something about him that's not right. I just wish she would see already that James Potter was made for her. Did you see the look on his face when she was flirting with Amos? I almost cried! Okay, not really but you know what I mean. Oh, Lily...she really has to stop breaking that boy's heart. I really want to see the two get married! Okay, maybe I'm getting carried away but argh - why aren't you saying a word, Dorcas?"

"Maybe because I can't get a single word in with you ranting?" Dorcas said with a slight scowl on her face.

"Oh, sorry. But really! That poor-" Marlene immediately shut up when she saw Lily approaching, James in tow, hands in his pockets.

"Who's poor?" she asked, plopping down on the arm rest of the recliner.

"It's me. I'm broke," Dorcas said, looking up at Lily, who shook her head.

"Dor, what did I tell you about spending all your money at Honeydukes whenever you go to Hogsmeade and-"

"Shouldn't you and James darling be on your way to patrolling the halls?" Dorcas abruptly changed the subject.

Lily blinked. "Is it that time already?" She looked back at James who gave a small shrug and looked away, still upset about the incident from the morning.

"Yes, yes, yes, now go have fun with James while patrolling, bye! Shoo!" Dorcas placed one hand on the small of Lily's back and the other on James' broad shoulders while shoving the two in the direction of the portrait hole, despite Lily's protests that she still had half an hour before patrol time.

However, before Lily could get another word in, she found herself locked out of the Gryffindor Common Room with James standing next to her, strangely quiet. She sighed and started walking. "Well, I guess we might as well start patrolling a bit earlier then."

After taking a few steps and finding something a bit out of place, she looked at James and realized it was because he wasn't headed the same direction as her; on the contrary, James was walking in the complete opposite!

"Potter?"

He turned around. "Yes, Evans?"

"What are you doing?"

"Patrolling?"

"Why aren't you walking with me?"

"I didn't think you would want me to," he murmured quietly, looking down at his feet while fiddling with his glasses.

Lily had never seen this side of James before. What in the world was going on with him? She cleared her throat. "Honestly, I-I don't mind." What was she saying? Didn't she hate patrolling with him?

"Really?" the boy brightened up, giving Lily a glimpse of his usual humorous self. "Really, Evans?" he started walking at a fast pace towards LIly, smiling brightly.

"Well, I didn't die the last few times we patrolled together. I suppose I'll survive this time too," she joked.

James chuckled quietly, resuming a normal pace as he fell into step besides LIly, who felt strangely at peace with James by her side.

_What am I saying? What is wrong with me?_

"Hey, Evans, do you think we could -"

"I'm not going to go out with you!" she clucked her tongue in anger. "Honestly, Potter, I'm already seeing so please get that straight!"

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"O-oh." Lily blushed in embarrassement at how rashly she acted. "I'm sorry. Forgive me, Potter."

"Always," James said smoothly, dismissing it immediately with a wave of his hand, despite clenching his jaw tightly. "Well, as I was saying...I was wondering if we could be friends. Chums. Pals."

Lily looked up in surprise. "But -"

"Yeah. You hate me," he cut her off, kicking the ground with his shoe. "It was worth a shot, I guess."

"Potter, what's gotten into you? I was going to say we already _are_ friends!" she retorted angrily, contradicting the happy statement she just made.

"We are?" he looked at her in shock. "Since when?"

"Since...since..." Even Lily didn't have an answer for this. She herself hadn't even known exactly when she'd stopped thinking of James Potter as Public Enemy No. 1, and instead, a friend. "We just have, ok? What makes you think I hate you?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps you telling me 'I hate you'?" James scoffed sarcastically. "Honestly, Evans, your mind's going!"

"Shut it!" she blushed, suddenly recalling all the different times she had screamed "I HATE YOU!" at the boy who now stood across from her with a slight smile on his face. "Well, I'm sorry. I guess I don't hate you anymore. You're a bit different from who you used to be. Maybe my mind _is_ going..."

"In that case, I'm glad it is." He shot a playful wink and laughed.

Lily gulped. Never had she found James that attractive before today. All of a sudden, she was aware of his every physical feature, from his chiseled facial structures, messy black hair, and pearly white teeth to his handsome hazel eyes that gave a nice feeling of warmth.

_My mind is definitely going...In fact, it's gone_.

"Well uhm, we should probably continue patrolling instead of just chatting. Professor Dumbledore would be so displeased with me!"

"Aw, relax! I'm sure Dumbledore would just chuckle into his ten feet long beard and continue on his merry way in his pajamas while he tries to find the loo in the middle of the night."

"Potter! That's so -"

"Rude? Yeah. I apologize, Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, that, and ..." Lily surprised James when she doubled over in laughter. "True! Why is it that I can easily imagine Professor Dumbledore like that?" The laughter kept on coming and would not stop, and soon James was laughing along, partly because of the hilarious mental image of Dumbledore in his pajamas but also because Lily's gorgeous laugh was extremely contagious to him.

"Dumbledore - pajamas - " Lily laughed between breaths, holding her stomach. "Oh, Merlin's Beard, my stomach hurts like hell." She lifted a finger to wipe the tears at the corner of her eyes from laughing too hard.

"Lily?"

James and Lily both looked up to see Amos Diggory standing at the end of the hall.

"A-Amos!" Lily's laughter ceased immediately as she straightened up. James' smile faded also as Lily ran over and wrapped her delicate arms around him.

"Amos, shouldn't you be in your dormitory? I might need to give you a detention," she teased.

The Hufflepuff chuckled. "Sorry, my lovely Head Girl. I do deserve a punishment." He winked, making LIly giggle uncomfortably.

"G'night, Lily," James said quietly, unable to look at the love of his life with another man any longer.

"I'll let you off this time, Amos! But - oh! G'night Potte- Potter? James?" Lily turned away from Amos and looked behind them.

But James was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews are much appreciated! They honestly make my day. **


	12. Of Course

**A/N: Hey you all! Thanks for all the story alerts! I'm very glad that you guys are interested in this story and I promise to do my best in continuing this until the end, which won't be for quite a while, no worries there. You know what I did today? I rewatched Deathly Hallows Part 2, haha. Couldn't get enough of it! Also I nearly died when James Phelps actually replied to me on Twitter a few days ago. Definitely made my day. asldjfasdf. **

**So here it is! Chapter 12! Sorry it's very short, I know. It's just some dialogue between the girls. I'll be gone for almost a week (leaving tomorrow) and I just wanted to give a quick update beforehand. I promise the chapters following this one will be longer and more meaningful. In the mean time, thanks again for reading my story (and this author's note)! It really means a lot to me!**

* * *

"Who are you guys bringing to the Halloween dance the Slug Club is hosting?" Alice asked her friends. All four of them were lounging around in their dormitory - Lily sitting on her bed while reading a book from the library, Dorcas and Marlene on the floor by their beds, respectively.

Marlene scoffed. "I wouldn't go even if you paid me a hundred Galleons!"

"Please. That's only because you're still upset over not being one of Professor Slughorn's hand picked favorites and an actual member of the Slug Club," smirked Dorcas.

"I would never want to be part of that biased group, no offense, Lily," Marlene added as an afterthought. "Besides, if I recall corrrectly, you're not a member either."

"At least I haven't been bitter about it for the past six years."

"Why don't you ask Sirius?" Alice interrupted the argument she knew was approaching.

"S-Sirius?" Marlene spluttered, her face turning red. "Why in _the world_ would I go with that, that foul - playboy -"

"I thought you two had a bet going on to see who could seduce the other first."

"Well, yes-"

"You haven't fallen for him have you?" Dorcas asked eagerly, a devious glint in her eyes.

"Heavens, no!" insisted Marlene. "The day I go on a date with Black _for real_ is the day Lily agrees to go out with James Potter."

"Don't waste your breath. Not going to happen," Lily said calmly, not looking up from her book, somehow knowing her friends all were about to say something on that subject. "Let's not go there, shall we not? Furthermore, you seem to have forgotten that I'm already in a relationship with Amos."

The other three all made a face, which thankfully escaped Lily's notice.

"Just because you're currently in a relationship doesn't mean you won't have different feelings in the future. Maybe you'll date James. Who knows, right?" Alice cheerfully said.

Lily finally looked up, shooting her friend a glare. "And just because I no longer detest James doesn't mean that I'll like him...in that way."

"But he's such a great guy!"

"Then YOU date him!"

"I have Frank!"

"Just because you're currently in a relationship doesn't mean you won't have different feelings in the future. Maybe you'll date James. Who knows, right?" Lily quoted her blushing red friend, smirking. _Touchee, Alice_.

Dorcas gave an exasperated sigh. "You know you once said you'd always hate James Potter for as long as you lived and that you would never ever be friends with him, let alone date him. Well look where you are now! You've done two of what you said you'd never do."

"Yeah!" Alice agreed, trying to win back some of her dignity.

Lily paused. Dorcas had a point. "Well - I-I like Amos! Ok?"

Marlene got up from the floor and plopped down on the bed next to Lily, taking the book away. "Listen. Honey, do you honestly see a future with that guy? I mean, I'm sure he's great and all, I wouldn't know, but I just can't picture you two married. You two with kids. Lily Diggory? Doesn't quite ring a bell to me. Lily Potter sounds nice but that's just my opinion." She shut up immediately when Lily gave another death glare.

"There's just something off about that Diggory..."

"I agree, Dor."

"He treats you, Lily, very nicely of course! But I don't know..I just have some sort of _feeling_..."

"Girls!" Lily said loudly, feeling annoyed. "This conversation is over. I like Amos. Amos likes me. We're happy together."

"But is there a future?"

"Yes," Lily lied. "James will realize that his feelings for me were never serious and he'll fall in love with another woman and he'll be happy. We'll all be happy. I know it." She smiled at her friends before retrieving the book from Marlene and once again tuning out of the dormitory and into whatever she was reading.

They sighed in unison. "If you say so."

* * *

**A/N: I told you it was short! /cringes. Sorry guys! Well, I hope you still enjoyed this small update. I'll be back very soon! Toodles! Reviews are love! **


	13. Something is not Right

**A/N: Hope I haven't kept you guys waiting too long and that you guys will enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"Beautiful!"

Lily turned around and beamed. "Really? You think so?" She spun in circles a few more times in front of the mirror in their dormitory, enjoying her somewhat formal dress flowing around her.

"Don't fall!" Dorcas warned. "Those are only two inch heels, mind you, but you'd best be careful not to trip and fall flat on your face at the dance!"

"Relax, I'm sure Amos would be around to catch me," Lily said softly, mostly to herself, but was still heard from her friends that were trying their best to keep a straight face.

"Hold on, a strand of hair broke free. Bugger," Alice raised her wand and tapped it lightly on the back of Lily's head, where that small strand curled back up into its proper place in a fancy updo.

Lily smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She wanted to impress Amos at tonight's Halloween dance and hopefully get her first kiss. She had thought about it for a long time and she was ready now, even if her possible future with him was still a muddy mess.

As if reading her mind, Marlene spoke up from across the room, "Are you going to kiss him tonight? You haven't kissed him yet right? You've never kissed anyone yet, have you?"

Lily clucked her tongue at her friend. "Call me a prude, but I want my first kiss to be meaningful, especially if it's with-"

"Amos Diggory," they chimed in the same bored tone, rolling their eyes.

"A little support would be nice," muttered Lily while she applied some pink lip gloss. Why did her friends have to be so against her boyfriend?

xxxxxx

"I still think you should've asked Marlene."

Sirius scoffed from he lay on his bed, making tiny birds spin in circles above him. "Professor Slughorn only takes a liking to me because I'm the only one in his precious Black family collection he doesn't have. I'm like a rare card to him."

Remus shrugged. "Professor Slughorn is alright, even if he is Head of Slytherin house."

"Whatever you say, Moony. Anyway, Prongs, you going to be fine tonight? Prongs? Oi, James!" Sirius yelled at his best friend who seemed to stare into empty space, lost in deep thought over something.

"Huh?" James blinked. "Did you say something?"

"You're just going to get hurt seeing Lily with Amos tonight. Why are you going?" Remus shook his head.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants to make her jealous! That's why he asked Emma!"

"Nonsense," James murmured, shaking his head. But inside, it was true. He knew it wouldn't work - Lily would be unaffected; yet he was still going through with this.

"Let's go, James," Remus stood up, fixing the sleeves of his dress robes (that used to be Sirius') one last time.

"Still can't believe you got a girl to go with you.."

"What was that, Padfoot?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I said have fun," Sirius flashed an innocent, pleasant smile at his two friends. James chuckled for the first time that entire day.

"You sure you'll be ok-"

"I'll be fine," James insisted, ruffling his already messy hair a little as he walked down the stairs of the boys' dormitory heading to the Gryffindor common room. "Besides, I do like my date. She's very pretty. I like her name too. Such a pretty na- Lily."

"Her name is Emma," Remus said in exasperation, still trying to fix something on his robes. "Don't go calling her Lily in front of her or you'll be dea-OOMPH!" Remus had walked straight into James, who had stopped abruptly at the very last step, and seemed to be in a trance over something. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you - oh."

"Potter," Lily said in surprise, stopping in her tracks also, having looked up when she heard voices. "Hi."

"Evans," he replied, still in shock. Lily was beautiful. No, she was beautiful normally without even trying. But now as she stood before James' very own eyes in a beautiful dress with her gorgeous red hair seemingly emitting a glow, she was not just beautiful. She was breathtaking.

_Yeah. I'm not going to be ok._

"Are you going to the dance too?" Lily asked, quite taken back herself at James' appearance. She knew James was thought of as handsome by practically the entire Hogwarts population made up of teenage girls but this was the first time she's really seen how handsome the boy really was, especially in black dress robes. She always had a soft spot in her heart for dressed up boys.

"Yes," James said stiffly, not quite sure what to do. Lately he had been feeling extremely awkward around Lily, and still didn't know what to do about it. The times when he used to blurt out sexual innuendos to her seemed far away, a thing of the very distant past.

"Who are you going with?" Alice stepped out from behind Lily, a curious expression on her face mixed with impending doom as if she knew what James' answer would be.

"Emma." James cleared his throat. "Emma Dewhurst. Ravenclaw. You've met her."

"Oh. Right," Lily nodded, remembering that blonde girl who liked to throw herself onto any guy in her sight, available or taken.

"Yup," James rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet in an awkward manner. "And I presume you'll be with-"

"Amos."

"Right."

The tension that had been there since the beginning of this conversation seemed to maximize. James stared at the floor, unable to meet Lily's eyes anymore, while Lily played around with her hair and whistled a tune softly. Neither said a word, but neither moved from their stationery spot either.

"So!" Alice clapped her hands together loudly, causing both parties to jump. "Uhm, Remus! I heard you're taking Mary MacDonald!"

Remus blushed. "Yeah, I am."

"That's fantastic! You know she's been jabbering nonstop since the day you asked her! She's real excited, that Mary!" Alice casually started walking as she continued to talk about how happy Mary MacDonald was that Remus had asked her to the dance. Remus, always having been a smart one, realized what she was trying to do and quickly followed along, all the way to and out from the Portrait door, leaving James and Lily alone.

James cleared his throat a second time. This awkwardness needed to end, now. "Mind if I escort you there?" he smiled. "Since your date's a Hufflepuff and mine's a Ravenclaw, after all. We might as well...yeah."

Lily smiled back kindly at him. "Sure. I'd like that, Potter."

The two made small talk as they walked down the empty halls (Alice and Remus had started running the instant they were out of the Gryffindor common room), instantly forgetting the events of a mere second ago.

"You look great tonight," he said softly, sneaking another look at her from the corner of his eyes as they walked side by side. He felt his face turn pink slightly when Lily looked at him also.

"Thanks. So do you!"

"Not nearly as nice as you do though, if I may so myself."

"I'm sure Emma will be very satisfied with the way you look tonight," she teased, although something seemed to prick at her heart the minute those words came out of her mouth.

"Likewise. I'm sure you'll make Amos very happy tonight...and all the future nights you two will have."

Lily didn't answer, suddenly saddened by what she had been trying to forget since a few nights ago.

_"Amos, what are your plans for the future?" Lily rested her head on Amos' shoulder while they sat on the grass facing a lake in the peaceful silence._

_"I want to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic," he answered immediately._

_"Why is that?"_

_"Got to make sure House Elves know their place in the Wizarding World," Amos scoffed. "I'm always reading these stories in The Daily Prophet about House Elves who are free." He spat at the ground. "Disgusting. What's the point of free house-elves? They're not even human creatures."_

_Lily's stomach churned at those words. She knew this was a common thought in most wizards of the time, but that still didn't mean that she liked it. Cruelty was what he was basically supporting. "Do you plan on marriage someday?" she instantly changed the subject._

_He barked in laughter. "Don't joke, Lilykins. Who could possibly be thinking of marriage at such a young age? I have my whole life ahead of me, after I graduate from Hogwarts. I don't want to even think of being tied down so early! I'm only 18!"_

_"Ch-children then?" her voice weakened considerably. Why was he saying such horrible things?_

_"Never. I don't want those horrible things running around and screaming in my ear." Amos shuddered at the thought. "Gross."_

_"I have to go." Lily stood up abruptly, unable to hear anymore of this. "I'm...late for something. Bye."_

_"Bye, dear. Love you."_

_She ran away without replying to him, not knowing what she would've said anyways._

"Are you okay, Evans? You haven't said a word for the past five minutes."

Lily looked and saw James staring at her, a concerned expression on his face.

"Oh..I'm fine. Potter, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"This might sound a bit weird...and random," Lily looked at the ground. "Wh-what do you see in your future?" She braced herself. All men were the same. Why was she even asking this prat?

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the Ministry of Magic."

"Why is that?"

"To protect wizards and witches from people who do nothing but spread their evil," he answered, a serious expression on his face. "They sicken me. They like to feed on people's despair and misfortune. I'll protect the people. I want to be an Auror. Fight people like that Voldemort."

"Shh! Don't say the name!" Lily's eyes widened in fear.

James stared directly at her, seemingly staring into Lily's soul. "I'm not afraid of a name, Lily, and neither should you. You're braver than that, I know it."

She gazed at him, a million thoughts running through her mind. This guy...seemed to have some sort of charm in his personality. Why had she never noticed it before?

"But most importantly," James continued on, "even more important than my career, is marriage. I hope to get married someday. As soon as I find her or as soon as she finds me." _Even though she's standing right in front of me._

"You - WHAT?"

"What?" He seemed taken aback at Lily's sudden energy burst.

"You - you - say that one more time," Lily asked, bunching up her eyebrows. Was she hallucinating? Was she imagining things now?

"I want to get married?" James said, unsure of what was going on.

"You DO?"

"Yes! What's so weird about that?"

"N-nothing. I was just surprised..."

"Lily! There you are. Where have you been? The party's started already." Amos Diggory ran up to the two and grabbed her wrist quite forcefully, not noticing Lily's uncomfortable squirming or James' eyes narrowing. "Come on!"

"What's the hurry?" Lily demanded, trying to free herself from his tight grasp, but he held on, pulling her towards the room where the party was in full blast.

"She's already there and the plan won't work if-"

"Who's already there? What plan? If what?"

"Um, no one! I meant everyone's already there. I just want to dance with you!" Amos insisted, letting her go. Lily glared for a second, rubbing her wrist where he had previously grabbed onto.

"Can we dance now?" Amos smiled sheepishly. "Sorry for the tight grip. I'm just excited."

Lily nodded cautiously and started walking with him, still unable to escape the bad feeling that was creeping up on her. What was Amos talking about? What's going on?

* * *

**A/N: Do y'all smell something fishy? Yes, the big chapter is coming up! Reviews please :)**


	14. Crashing Down

**A/N: This is it, you guys! What you've all been waiting for! Kinda. Enjoy! Oh and this chapter is rated T, due to some strong language. Not a lot, but still. ^^ **

* * *

Things were not going as planned.

Lily huffed while she sat at an empty table by herself and simply watched as other couples swayed in time to the music. She tapped her fingers to the beat of the blasting bass drums as she waited for Amos to return with their drinks that he had so eagerly gone to grab. Lily looked up at the clock. The night was still young, the party only one hour into its duration.

"Where is he?" she asked quietly to herself. Amos had been gone for fifteen minutes, leaving his girlfriend sitting there like a loner. The second they entered the room, Amos had started dancing with her. She had blushed with happiness but eventually her joy faded when she realized that he kept staring over her shoulder, instead of into her eyes. When asked, he never gave a straight (or as she suspected, truthful) answer.

Everyone else looked so happy. There was Alice over there dancing with Frank, both bearing smiles on their faces. Remus and Mary MacDonald seemed a bit awkward with each other, but looked like they were having fun nonetheless. Lily had spotted James with Emma earlier but now his familiar unruly hair was nowhere to be found. Where had they gone?

"Hey."

Lily whipped around just in time to see James pulling out the chair and plopping down next to her.

"Potter, why aren't you dancing?"

"Why I could ask you the same question, Evans."

"Just waiting for Amos. You?"

He shrugged and leaned backwards, closing his eyes. "Things came up between us."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. Not like we're together anyways."

"Do you like her?"

James paused for a moment before answering. "...no. I don't."

"Oh."

Inside her, she felt a sort of sense of relief that James didn't like her.

_Wait just a moment. I couldn't care less who James Potter fancies! He can fancy whomever his big head desires. Why do I even care? I suppose I'm just watching out for him. Emma's not the best girl out there for him anyways. _

"She's just a friend, really," James seemed to be speaking to the air, not really staring at anyone in particular.

They sat there without talking for a few more minutes, James' head bobbing in time to the song while Lily fiddled with her fingers, unsure of what to say to this boy. She seemed to feel nervous around him these days, for reasons unknown to herself.

"Am I really your friend?" he blurted out suddenly, but looked as if he regretted saying that the second it was out of his mouth, afraid of Lily's reply.

She blinked in surprise but smiled warmly. "Yes, Potter."

"Why don't you should call me 'James' then?" he chuckled a bit, winking good humorly at Lily.

"Because that-that's just ... weird. You're Potter. Just Potter to me."

"Well hey, you've changed. I changed. Maybe this can change too?" he shrugged. "Try it."

"J-J-Potter." Lily covered her face in embarrassement when James burst out laughing uncontrollably. "Sorry! I'm really just not used to that, is all. J-J-Jam-Potter. Oh dear."

"Is it that hard to say my name?"

"Hey, you call me 'Evans'!"

"Yes, but I call you with both your first _and_ last name! At least I don't start spluttering!"

"Shut up," she stuck her tongue out at him. "You'll have to give me some time. I'll get it eventually. I promise."

James smiled. "Hey, I'll go get us some drinks. Then you can practice." And before Lily could say that she was waiting on some drinks already, he had already disappeared into the crowd of people.

Lily found herself staring at the clock again. Half an hour had gone by already. Does it take someone that long to get drinks? Maybe something happened to him along the way. But the more she thought about it, she still couldn't come up with a plausible reason. She sighed and decided to watch the crowd again.

Lily's mouth made an o shape when her eyes landed on James' date in a very short, skimpy black dress dancing with someone else. Who was she dancing with? Lily tried to look away since she knew it wasn't any of her business, but right before she turned away, she caught a glance at the mysterious stranger and felt her blood run cold.

Over there on the dancefloor shimmying up and down against Emma was noneother than Amos.

Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own as she found her chair knocked over when she was carried over to where Amos was.

However, once she was there, she was at a loss on what to do next. After a few seconds of standing there awkwardly, she cleared her throat and said in a loud voice, "AMOS!"

He didn't respond to her, but Emma smirked.

"AMOS DIGGORY!"

The tall boy rolled his eyes in annoyance and whispered a "Give me a sec, babe" to Emma before turning to Lily. "What is it?"

"What are you doing?" Lily wrinkled her brows in confusion. "I thought you were getting us drinks! N-now I found you here with...with _her_?"

Emma let out a shrill laugh and wrapped her skinny arms around his waist. "Amos, darling, you were right. She _is_ incredibly naive."

Amos laughed, "Lily, this is my way of saying 'we're over.'"

Lily didn't know what to say. Her mouth and body was frozen on the spot, and all she could do was splutter stupidly in front of them.

"I never liked you in the first place. I've been using you all this time. You're too boring. Too up-tight. If you loosened up a bit, maybe I would've liked you," Amos raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his shoulders, as if daring Lily to contradict him.

Lily felt like she was under the full body-binding spell. Her legs felt like jelly, but wouldn't move from her spot. She wanted to yell, to scream, to do _something_ to the deceitful, cruel man she had loved, but it was as if her stomach was caught up in her throat, and her mouth sealed shut.

_Do something, Lily. Punch him. Kick him. Anything._

Emma scoffed and started to nuzzle Amos' neck. "Darling, I'm so sorry you had to put up with this girl for so long."

"Mhm..me too. What a waste of time."

The world seemed to spin in front of her. A buzzing sound filled her ears as the blaring music and the faint crash of two champagne glasses from someone's hand muted to almost nothing.

_Do something, Lily. Come on._

She couldn't help it. She felt weak, powerless, and worthless. Lily felt her nose start to sting and she knew the unpreventable was coming.

"Is the baby crying?" Emma threw back her head and laughed again.

All of a sudden, multiple things happened at once. Before she knew what was happening, a beam of light hit Amos square in the chest and he was thrown backwards for ten feet, and like a bowling pin, knocked everything in its path, including the hords of dancing couples.

A figure brushed past Lily briskly and approached Amos, who lay on the ground against the wall, groaning in pain. Amos looked up while rubbing his head, which had banged against the wall rather hard.

"I'll kill you." James Potter stood above him with eyes that could kill, his entire face contorted with anger etched into every chiseled feature of his face. "I'll fucking kill you." He knew he could do much more damage by using magic, but it wouldn't give him the satisfaction he was looking for. James raised his right fist and punched Amos right in his pretty little face. Over and over again he sank his fist into his face, feeling the adrenaline rush and the desire to cause as much pain as possible.

"Potter! Stop!"

"James, what the bloody hell are you doing? Remus came up to them, looking absolutely shocked and horrified at the scene.

"How - fucking - dare - you - hurt - her," he growled between punches. "You - slimy - WORTHLESS - good - for - nothing - BASTARD!"

"Please!"

James felt a tugging on the back of his shirt as Lily tried to pry him off Amos. "Stop it, already! Haven't you done enough?"

"Let go of me, Lily! I'm not done!"

"Stop it! Please, James."

Something inside of him seemed to snap and he immediately dropped his hold on the Huflepuff, who wouldn't stop groaning as he lay helpless on the ground, instantly surrounded by his group of Hufflepuffs who threw dirty looks at James.

"You're dead, Potter," one of them glared. "Don't think that just because Slughorn's passed out drunk that you'll get away with this."

"Why don't you tell your pathetic excuse for a human being friend the same thing," James snapped back.

Despite having been used as a boxing toy, Amos managed to stand up, his face covered in quickly appearing bruises, blood dripping down the side of his lip. "You're pathetic, Lily!" he yelled. Can't fight a fight by yourself, can you?"

All heads turned to the redhead with the tear-stained cheeks. James stood beside her, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Why you-" But before he could take another step towards Amos, Lily beat him to it. With each step she took, all the pain and frustration seemed to build up more and more inside her.

She took one good look at the man she had thought she loved before lifting her arm and slapping him across the face with all the force she had inside her. The whiplash caused Amos to turn almost 90 degrees as he staggered a bit to the side.

Then she couldn't hold in the pain she felt any longer and started running towards the exit, fresh tears cascading down like a waterfall as she sobbed while pushing the door open to get as far away as she could from everything that had just happened.

James immediately broke into a sprint after her. "Lily! LILY!" he cried and pulled the door open, following the girl with a broken heart to give all he had, to do anything he could to make her whole again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure you guys all wanted to punch Amos also but it's ok, James did it for you! Sorry, I made Hufflepuffs seem kinda snobby in this chapter. I was kinda picturing Slytherins when writing that one liner but hey, just think of it as a very very arrogant Hufflepuff. Haha. All houses must have them. **

**I was planning on not ending this chapter here but then it would have been very long haha and I wouldn't know where to have a proper ending for the chapter. Thus I cut it off where the boy is chasing after the girl. Cute, yes? **

**Now that I've kicked it up a notch, reviews? Pretty please? I'd just like to know what you guys thought of this chapter! You can include all your hatred towards Amos. Okay? :) haha peace out. **


End file.
